book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Toda und Suzaku streiten: Er ist der Meister
}} | Anzahl der Seiten }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Wörter }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white; " bgcolor=#54199e | } | Yami no Matsuei }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Platz in der Reihe: keinen }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Vorgänger: keinen }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Nachfolger: keinen }} |} Toda und Suzaku streiten: Er ist der Meister (Eng. Touda and Suzaku argue: He's our Master) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Kojotenpfote und spielt kurz nach dem Ende der Kyoto Akte. Story »Du elender Feigling! Du wagst es hier her zurück zu kommen? Du hast unseren Meister fast getötet, obwohl du versprochen hast, es nicht zu tun. Du gehörst wieder eingesperrt«, brüllte eine Frau in Samurai Kleidung, deren Haare nicht nur am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden waren, sondern auch mit Zöpfen und strähnen verziehrt. »Ich hab nur seinen Befehl befolgt. Glaubst du ich hab das gerne gemacht? Ich weiß doch was ich versprochen habe. Mir hat es fast das Herz zerrissen als er mich anflehte ihn und dieses Labor zu verbrennen.« »Du hättest es ablehnen können, den Befehl ignorieren«, konterte die Frau. »So wie du sein Flehen Mariko nicht zu verbrennen ignoriert hast?«, kam die gegen Frage eines Mannes, mit einem Schulterpanzer, Visier und Krallen an den Händen. Die Frau schwieg einen Moment. »Das war etwas anderes, er war in Lebensgefahr«, kam der Konter. »Ja. Deshalb hast du ihn in die Hände Murakis getrieben. Tolle Nee-chan bist du für Tsuzuki«, meinte der Mann. »Du BASTARD!«, fauchte die Frau und griff mit einem Katana den Mann an. Dieser konterte mit seinen Krallen. Die anderen anwesenden beobachteten das ganze Kopfschüttelnd. Was sollten sie nur mit Toda machen? Zum einen hatte Suzaku recht zum anderen Toda, er hatte nur den Befehl Tsuzukis befolgt. »Weißt du was er mir gesagt hat?«, wollte Toda wissen als er das Katana abwehrte und Suzaku etwas zurück drängte, ehe er angriff. »Er sagte als er mich beschwor. Ich bin der einzige der ihm noch Treu ergeben ist. Nee-chan hat meinen Befehl meine bitte ignoriert. Sie hat eine unschuldige getötet obwohl ich ihr einen klaren Befehl gegeben habe« »Du lügst! Das ist nicht wahr!«, schrie die Frau Suzaku. »Ach ja? Warum hat dann Tatsumi gemeint Tsuzuki wusste was er tat, als er mich beschwor! Er wollte sterben. Tsuzuki hat gesagt, Schür deine Flammen noch heißer Toda, brenne alles weg. Auch mein Unsterbliches Leben. Glaubst du ich hab das gern gemacht?«, Tränen rannen aus dem Visir vor Todas Augen. »Aber du glaubst doch nur was du gesehen hast.« Zitternd stand er in mitten auf dem Platz aufgewühlt von dem was ihn bedrückte und was er preisgegeben hatte. Suzaku sah Toda an. »Toda ...«, hauchte Suzaku. Tränen hatte sie bei der schwarzen Schlange noch nie gesehen. Er wirkte immer so kalt und jetzt zeigte er seine Emotionen. Hatte sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt? »Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!«, fauchte Toda und drehte sich um zu gehen. Schaute aber noch mal zurück. »Ich hab nur den Befehl meines Meisters ausgeführt. Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte. Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Es war ein Befehl« Kategorie:By Verena Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten T